


Crowns

by unrestricted_obsessions



Series: When All Else Fades, Will You Return to Me? [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Sickness, Friendship/Love, Gold Sick Thorin, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestricted_obsessions/pseuds/unrestricted_obsessions
Summary: Bilbo remembers the crowns he wore.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: When All Else Fades, Will You Return to Me? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054544
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715661) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



> As always, feedback and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Apologies for the short length of this part, I'm not really proud of this one, but I'm hoping to make the next one quite a bit longer and better (hopefully).

Thorin's crown was a complicated thought, one that Bilbo had pondered over for much of his time, because it showed itself in many ways. You see, the dwarf he had met in Bag End on that fateful evening after supper had always been a King, had always worn a crown, even if it wasn't necessarily always literal. To speak more plainly, he was always a leader, someone who people held in high esteem and honour, looking to for guidance. That was what gave him a crown.  
  
And yet.  
  
The first time Thorin physically wore a crown upon his head, he was anything but deserving of it; not through any fault of his own, of course. That crown had long been cursed, the very same his grandfather, Thror, had borne when succumbing to a terrible madness of greed. By wearing such a thing, Thorin soon fell to a similar fate. It was as though Smaug had never truly died, stubbornly clutching to the living in one last attempt to corrupt, ruin and desolate.  
  
Bilbo had watched in agony, as there was a certain type of pain, to him the most unbearable kind, and that is of watching a loved one lose themself, and become something entirely different. It is life's nature to need to have something to blame when horrible things happen, and yet often the simple truth is that no one, or nothing, can be blamed. The dragon was already dead, there was nothing more to be done in that regard, so Bilbo turned to the gold. It urged him to glare or scream at it for cursing and ruining everything. Much self-restraint was needed to escape that instinct. It glinted at him viciously in return.  
  
There was a time when Bilbo had shuddered at the thought of being seperated from his friends, but now, he felt awfully and inexplicably trapped. He had watched as Thorin's clothes and adornings shifted to be more and more elaborate, with jewels and heavy crowns weighing him down. No doubt these were worthy of a King, but not of Thorin. They drowned out his character, his honour, until there was nothing left that Bilbo knew of.  
  
The hobbit's piteous heart was in substantial confusion, being both neglected and smothered in the dwarf's attention. One moment he was ignored in the face of gold, and the next he was being pulled aside as the only person Thorin could trust. With every second, the Arkenstone grew heavier in his pocket. In his panic, he caused an absolute mess, and he rather hated himself for it. Seperating himself from Thorin (no matter how unwillingly) had surely only led to more disaster.  
  
Nonetheless, maybe it would do better to dwell on the good times, for Thorin did break himself from the dragonsickness, something that confused Bilbo, as not even any of the Company knew of how he did so, or rather what had caused it. In that last day, that last battle, Thorin had redeemed himself from something he wasn't at fault for, and as he died, the truest of crowns was restored.


End file.
